The present invention relates to a technical field of mobile communications, and more particularly to a method for implementing an antenna cloud node communication in an indoor high-density network and system thereof.
With the increment of an indoor communication, an indoor coverage of a wireless network is increasingly important. Currently, an intelligent digitalized indoor system mainly includes a building baseband unit (BBU), a wireless hub, and a micro power remote radio head (abbreviated as the mRRH, indicating a low power wireless broadband head-end apparatus). If all the MRRHs in a building according to user requirements form a cellular unit, but it is required to divide the cellular unit from one into two sub-units according to different requirements, or to divide the cellular unit into more sub-units. The wireless hub is a path planning center in an indoor intelligent digital system. The wireless signals from each mRRH are synthesized into an uplink signal in the wireless hub, and a downlink signal from BBU is distributed to the MRRHs respectively.
As the explosive growth of data and flow transmission, more and more antennas are deployed in the indoor system. This type of the network can be a high-density and low-power wireless access point network (i.e., a high density small cell network). Since so many nodes form region boundaries in per unit area, the boundaries in BS-center architecture result in the following problems: (1) a high-frequency switching; and (2) more and more interference.
Consequently, there is a need to be improved and developed.